Cepat Hangatkan Dia
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Cepat 'hangatkan' dia. Jika kau hanya memeluknya seperti itu, suhu tubuhnya tidak akan kembali normal. Aku akan pergi mencari yang lain." Tanpa menunggu balasan, Kondou menarik pintu dari luar hingga tertutup. • HijiGin; slight KonGin; Boys Love; Yaoi; FICLET • Enjoy. ;)


**Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 _setting **Canon**_ yang dibuat _**Alternate Reality;** timeline_ dari episode 237.

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 _slight,_ **KonGin** _  
_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** _**Boys Love, Yaoi,** Nudity, a little bit OOC. **FICLET.** _ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cepat Hangatkan Dia © Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

"Oi, Toshi!" Telapak tangan Kondou menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kiri Hijikata. Berusaha membangunkan pria berponi V itu yang masih terbaring.

Kelopak mata Hijikata perlahan membuka, karena merasakan dingin di sebagian wajahnya yang menempel di tanah bersalju. Kondou menghentikan tepukan di pipi dan menarik napas lega, saat sepasang pupil _navy_ itu menatapnya dengan kesadaran yang masih sebagian terkumpul.

" _Yokatta_ , kau bisa bangun sendiri, Toshi?"

Hijikata mengangguk, sembari bergerak bangun dari posisi tidur terlentangnya. "Di mana kita, Kondou- _san_?" Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hanya ada semak-semak dan pohon-pohon pinus yang berjejer di sekitar keduanya, dengan salju yang terus berjatuhan dari langit.

Komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang kutahu, saat tersadar, hanya ada kau dan aku di sini."

Teringat sesuatu, Hijikata buru-buru merogoh saku celana depannya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel lipatnya. Sayangnya, saat dibuka, layar ponsel itu menunjukkan notifikasi di luar jangkauan. Yang berarti benda komunikasi itu tak bisa digunakan menelepon seseorang untuk meminta pertolongan. Hijikata berdecak.

"Kita tidak bisa meminta pertolongan pada yang lain. Apalagi tak ada tanda-tanda dari penduduk yang tinggal di sini. Kita sudah terdampar, Kondou- _san_."

"Bagaimana dengan Shogun?" Wajah Kondou mendadak tegang saat teringat orang paling penting di Edo itu seharusnya mereka lindungi sekarang. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Shogun, kepala mereka yang akan dipenggal. "Kita harus mencarinya sekarang juga, Toshi!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Lewat ekor matanya, Hijikata melirik ke arah Kondou yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuh setengah telanjangnya. Pria yang lebih sering disebut 'Gorila' itu memang hanya memakai _boxer_ hijau bergaris-garis. Berjalan di wilayah salju dengan tubuh yang 95 persen telanjang, jelas saja hanya cari mati. Apalagi salahnya sendiri karena tadi saat di tempat bermain ski, dia melepas baju saat melihat Otae diserang (baca: menghajar) Shogun yang tersangkut di kursinya.

Meski kasihan melihat keadaan Kondou yang gemetar kedinginan, Hijikata enggan melepas pakaiannya untuk diberikan pada pria itu. Dia juga tak mau mati membeku karena meminjamkan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Kondou- _san_ , lebih baik kita lupakan dulu tentang mencari dan melindungi Shogun..." Bibir yang menghisap rokok itu akhirnya berucap, "Kita juga masih perlu perlindungan sekarang."

Kondou menoleh. Sesaat dia terdiam, sebelum mengangguk.

Keduanya kembali berjalan. Kali ini dengan niat mencari tempat perlindungan. Salju turun semakin lebat. Sepertinya akan ada badai salju dalam beberapa jam lagi, pikir Hijikata dalam hati.

Hampir setengah jam lebih keduanya berjalan mencari, hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu di atas bebukitan yang luas. Kondou dan Hijikata saling pandang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, keduanya langsung berlari menuju rumah kayu yang masih berdiri utuh itu. Napas keduanya tersenggal-senggal begitu sampai di depan pintu. Meraih gagang pintu, Kondou melangkah masuk lebih dulu.

"Kita beruntung," Hijikata menyusul masuk sambil berkata, "setidaknya rumah kecil ini lebih baik daripada kita terus berada di lu—" kalimatnya urung tuntas karena Kondou tiba-tiba berteriak.

" _YOROZUYA_?!"

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu menoleh cepat saat Kondou berlari. Di dinding bagian timur, Sakata Gintoki sedang duduk bersandar sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Seluruh pakaiannya basah kuyup dengan bibir yang memucat. Dan napasnya terlihat satu-satu. Hijikata mematung di ambang pintu.

"Oi, _Yorozuya_!" Kedua tangan Kondou mengguncang-guncang pundak Gintoki agar pria perak itu membuka mata, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Kelopak mata Gintoki terbuka setengah, terlihat antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Bibir yang bergetar itu akhirnya bersuara lirih, seperti orang nyaris sekarat. "Di-Dingin... dingin sekali... _tasukete_..."

Tanpa buang waktu, Kondou segera melepas semua pakaian di tubuh pria perak itu. Hijikata seketika terbelalak dan akhirnya berlari mendekat.

"Oi, oi, Kondou- _san_! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Kau tidak lihat keadaannya sekarang, Toshi?!" suara Kondou meninggi karena panik. "Tubuhnya mengalami hipotermia! Mungkin tadi dia tercebur ke dalam sungai berair dingin! Kita harus segera menghangatkan tubuhnya!"

Sesaat Hijikata terpaku melihat tubuh Gintoki yang sudah dibuat telanjang oleh Kondou. Jika pria perak itu dibiarkan masih terus memakai baju basah, jelas hanya akan membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk. Kondou berusaha menghangatkan kedua tangan Gintoki dengan cara menggesekkan dengan tangannya sendiri. Tangan pria perak itu terasa dingin dan kaku, seperti memegang es batu.

"Toshi," merasa caranya tidak efektif, Kondou tiba-tiba mendongak, "tidak apa-apa kalau aku memeluk _Yorozuya_?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga det—

"KENAPA KAU BERTANYA HAL SEPERTI ITU, KONDOU- _SAN_?!" wajah Hijikata sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat menjawab. _Tsundere mode: on_. "PELUK SAJA DIA!" Kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Kondou membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tawanya nyaris meledak melihat reaksi Hijikata. Tapi wajahnya kembali serius begitu melirik Gintoki sekilas. "Toshi, kau pikir aku tak tahu hubunganmu dengan _Yorozuya_? Kau sedang menjalin hubungan _backstreet_ dengannya, kan?"

Pupil _navy_ seketika melotot. Ekspresinya seolah berkata 'Dari mana kau tahu?'.

Tanpa terduga, Gintoki tiba-tiba melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung telanjang Kondou. Sebagian wajahnya menempel di dada bidang komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri untuk mencari kehangatan yang tak kunjung dia dapatkan dari dua pria di sekitarnya.

Hijikata menggeram. Nyaris menarik rambut perak bergelombang itu untuk menjauh dari Kondou, jika saja sebelah tangan tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya. Kondou menggeleng, sebelum menarik Hijikata hingga terduduk, dan memberikan Gintoki ke dalam pelukan pria berponi V itu.

"Jangan bersikap kasar padanya, Toshi. Kondisinya sekarang sedang buruk," jelas Kondou dengan bijaksana.

Mendecih singkat, kedua lengan Hijikata akhirnya memeluk Gintoki erat-erat. Hubungannya dengan Gintoki sudah diketahui Kondou, jadi tak mungkin menyangkal atau menyembunyikannya lagi.

Kondou berdiri. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah jerami yang bisa digunakan sebagai jubah. Benda itu akhirnya dipakai untuk menutupi bagian tubuh atasnya. Komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Toshi," langkahnya berhenti di ambang pintu, sebelum menoleh ke arah wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. "Cepat 'hangatkan' dia. Jika kau hanya memeluknya seperti itu, suhu tubuhnya tidak akan kembali normal. Aku akan pergi mencari yang lain." Tanpa menunggu balasan, Kondou menarik pintu dari luar hingga tertutup.

Jantung Hijikata mendadak berdebar kencang. Pipi hingga kedua telinganya sudah diselimuti rona merah pekat. Perkataan Kondou tadi jelas saja menjurus ke hal itu. Memang cara itu lebih cepat berefek membuat suhu tubuh Gintoki meningkat. Sebelum membaringkan tubuh Gintoki di atas lantai kayu, dia melepas bajunya untuk dijadikan alas. Pria perak itu terbaring tanpa pertahanan. Benar-benar mengundang untuk melakukan hal-hal cabul. Tanpa sadar Hijikata meneguk ludah.

"Maaf, _Yorozuya_..." wajah Hijikata merendah dengan napas yang mulai memburu. Nafsunya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. "Semua yang kulakukan sekarang untuk kebaikanmu, mungkin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**


End file.
